Chute
by AngelShep
Summary: Tony et Ziva font une escapade en forêt pour une enquête et se retrouvent piégés. L'équipe va-t-elle les retrouver à temps ? Que va-t-il se passer dans ce trou ? Tiva


**Salut !**

**Voici un petit one-shot sur notre couple favori, dont j'ai eu l'idée pendant le bac blanc de philo ! ^^ (Je ne vois pas le rapport, moi aussi, mais c'est pas grave.)**

**Enfin bref, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Disclaimer : NCIS n'est pas à moi.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chute**

Tony jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, Ziva le suivait en silence. Il soupira et observa les alentours. Cela faisait une heure qu'ils suivaient la piste de leur tueur dans cette forêt. Une heure qu'ils ne voyaient que des arbres à perte de vue, des feuilles mortes par terre, des rochers ça et là et des troncs d'arbres morts, à terre, dévorés par les mites et recouverts de mousse.

Il détestait les ballades en forêt comme celle-ci. Ils suivaient une piste sans savoir où elle les mènerait, sans autre solution que d'espérer arriver au bout et y trouver leur suspect numéro un. Pourquoi Gibbs n'avait-il pas plutôt envoyé McGee, le gentil petit scout, à sa place ? Il soupira encore une fois. Quitte à se retrouver seul en pleine forêt avec Ziva, autant qu'il en profitât.

« Tu as prévu quoi pour ce week-end ? »

« En quoi est-ce tes affaires, Tony ? »

« Mmmh… Réponse à une question par une question. Tu es seule pour la Saint Valentin. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et passa devant lui, exaspérée par son attitude plus qu'enfantine. Il sourit : il avait touché juste.

« Oh ! Ne sois pas vexée. »

« Je ne suis pas vexée, Tony. Pourquoi le serais-je ? »

« Parce que j'ai découvert que tu étais seule. »

Elle s'arrêta et se retourna, commençant à en avoir assez de ses sous-entendus et voulant le faire taire. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas d'elle, conservant son sourire.

« Si tu veux tout savoir, je ne suis pas seule ce week-end. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil dubitatif.

« Oui. Par contre, _toi_, » pointa-t-elle, « tu es seul. »

« Moi ? » Il éclata de rire devant l'absurdité de cette affirmation. « Pas le moins du monde. Je dois simplement choisir entre les deux Monique, Valérie et les jumelles. »

Tellement préoccupés à chercher à savoir qui avait raison entre les deux, ils ne remarquèrent pas le sol s'affaisser sous leur poids. Ziva eut un sourire en coin et fixa ses yeux marron dans ceux verts de son partenaire.

« Bien sûr. C'est vrai, pourquoi n'attendraient-elles pas ta réponse jusqu'au dernier moment, tellement désespérées de vouloir passer leur Saint Valentin avec toi ? » dit Ziva, sarcastique.

Tony fit un pas en avant, le sol s'enfonçant ainsi un peu plus, et pointa Ziva du doigt, en plissant les yeux.

« Tu es jalouse. »

Elle éclata de rire, tellement cette idée lui paraissait insensée. Elle fit à son tour un pas en avant, le sol prêt à céder au prochain mouvement, mais personne ne l'avait encore remarqué.

« Je ne suis pas jalouse de ces filles avec lesquelles tu t'envoies en l'air, quand l'envie te prend. Je trouve juste stupide que tu te comportes encore comme un ado puérile après Jeanne. »

Il secoua la tête et avança, fermant l'espace qui les séparait. Le sol craqua au moment où il ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer. Ils baissèrent tous deux les yeux vers leurs pieds en fronçant les sourcils, oubliant instantanément leur dispute. Cependant, avant qu'ils n'aient pu réagir, le sol disparut et ils tombèrent dans le trou béant auquel il avait laissé place.

* * *

Tony grimaça. Sa tête lui faisait mal et sa jambe le lançait, sans parler de la lourdeur qu'il ressentait sur la poitrine. Ses poumons étaient en feu, à cause de la poussière qui volait encore dans l'air, et il toussa, maudissant la peste, qui ne les avait pas laissés indemnes. Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux, s'attendant à être aveuglé par la lumière, comme à chaque fois qu'il se réveillait dans un hôpital. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

En fait, il faisait noir. Il plissa les yeux et vit bien plus haut, au-dessus de lui, un rond de lumière. Tout lui revint alors. Ils étaient tombés. Ce qu'il voyait là-haut était l'ouverture du trou. Il grimaça. Ils avaient fait une sacrée chute.

Soudain, il entendit un grognement, venant de sur lui. Il baissa les yeux et distingua la vague forme d'un corps. Ziva. Il avait amorti sa chute puisqu'elle semblait être tombée sur lui.

Levant le bras, il secoua doucement ce qu'il pensait être une de ses épaules. Elle grogna à nouveau et bougea. Sa tête finit par se décoller de son torse et ses yeux marron se posèrent sur ceux de l'italien. Il lui fit un sourire.

« Tu n'as rien ? »

« Non. Toi ? »

« Je crois que je me suis cassé la jambe et cogné la tête. Un coup de chance que j'aie amorti ta chute. »

Elle se leva complètement et tourna la tête vers ses jambes. En effet, il se l'était cassée au vu de l'étrange angle dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle fouilla dans sa poche et sortit son portable, même si elle se doutait qu'elle n'aurait pas de réseau.

Tony, pendant ce temps, se releva doucement, prenant soin d'éviter de bouger sa jambe et de ne pas faire de mouvements brusques. Sa migraine était déjà bien assez forte. Il grimaça lorsqu'il y parvint enfin. Ziva chercha à tâtons le mur et l'aida à s'appuyer contre. Puis elle se plaça à côté de sa jambe, devant trouver un moyen de l'arranger un peu.

« Ça n'a pas l'air très beau. » souffla Tony.

« Ça ne l'ai pas. Je vais essayer de te la remettre droite et de te la bloquer. Ça risque de faire très mal. »

« Quand tu veux. » murmura-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête et chercha deux morceaux de bois, assez solides et longs pour l'emploi, à l'aveugle. Tony, quant à lui, en chercha un aussi, plus petit cependant, sentant qu'il lui faudrait serrer les dents quand elle se mettrait à l'œuvre.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle revint vers lui, deux branches assez longues et solides pour servir d'attelle dans les mains. Elle prit son écharpe et la déchira en deux bandes, qu'elle posa avec ses deux trouvailles. Elle leva les yeux vers Tony, qui tenait sa propre découverte dans sa main.

« Prêt ? »

Il hocha la tête et mordit dans le bois. Posant les mains sur la jambe de l'italien, Ziva inspira.

Une vague de douleur submergea l'agent, avant qu'il ne sombre dans l'inconscience, qui l'accueillait à bras ouverts…

* * *

Tony se réveilla une fois de plus, attaqué par une douleur insupportable. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Ziva, qui finissait son attelle provisoire, délicatement et avec beaucoup d'attention, ne souhaitant pas lui faire mal, pensant qu'il souffrait déjà assez comme ça. Il tenta de bloquer cette douleur, mais elle était trop intense.

« Ziva ? »

Sa voix lui parut faible et lointaine et laissait pleinement transparaitre à quel point il souffrait. Il grimaça, détestant paraitre aussi faible.

« Ne te fatigue pas, Tony. » dit-elle doucement en levant les yeux vers lui. « Je vais essayer de trouver nos sacs, j'ai des antidouleurs, ça t'aidera. »

Il hocha faiblement la tête et la laissa reposer contre la paroi. Sa migraine semblait lointaine désormais. Il leva les yeux vers l'ouverture et vit que la lumière avait grandement diminué depuis leur réveil. Il tenta de se rappeler vers quelle heure ils avaient pu tomber. C'était la fin d'après-midi, probablement aux alentours de dix-sept heures, s'il se rappelait bien, mais à vrai dire, il n'était sûr de rien : son esprit semblait n'être qu'un épais brouillard. Peu importe, s'il était dix-sept heures, cela voulait dire qu'ils étaient là depuis longtemps, vu que le soleil avait commencé à disparaitre. Combien de temps étaient-ils restés inconscients ? Quelqu'un s'inquiétait-il de ne pas avoir de nouvelles ?

Il soupira et chercha sa partenaire des yeux. Au moins, elle n'avait rien. Il la vit revenir, leurs deux sacs à la main. Il lui décocha un sourire faible auquel elle répondit.

S'asseyant contre le mur à côté de lui, elle commença à fouiller dans les poches, à la recherche de ses fameux cachets. Quand elle les trouva, elle lui en tendit deux avec une bouteille d'eau, qu'il prit sans se faire prier : la douleur lui était bien trop insupportable.

« Pas de lampe pour moi. » souffla Ziva.

« Je dois en avoir une. »

Elle attrapa le sac de l'italien et fouilla à l'intérieur. Elle finit par trouver la fameuse lampe et l'alluma. Aussitôt le rayon lumineux éclaira la grotte dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Ziva balaya les parois de la pièce souterraine, mais elle était vide et ne dissimulait aucune sortie ou aucun moyen qui aurait pu les aider à partir. Elle soupira et la passa à Tony, qui éclaira l'intérieur des sacs tandis qu'elle faisait l'inventaire de ce qu'ils avaient, ce qui se résumait à pas grand-chose d'utile.

« Avec un peu de chance, ils sont déjà en train de nous chercher. » dit Tony.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je me sois laissée faire prendre ainsi au piège. »

« Je te distrayais, ce n'était pas de ta faute. Au moins, on est ensemble. »

Elle sourit et hocha la tête. Ses yeux se perdirent vers l'ouverture où la lumière avait finalement totalement disparu pour laisser place à un ciel noir, dans lequel les étoiles commençaient à apparaitre.

« J'ai personne pour ce week-end. » avoua soudain Tony, brisant le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

« Pourquoi dire le contraire alors ? »

« La réputation, l'image. Et puis, simplement parce que tu es la seule à m'avoir demandé. » souffla Tony en haussant les épaules.

« Je n'ai personne non plus. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de sortir depuis mon retour et départ du Mossad. »

« Pourquoi dire le contraire alors ? » l'interrogea l'italien, reprenant ses mots.

« Pour que tu arrêtes de me casser les mains. » sourit Ziva.

« Pieds, pas mains. »

Elle haussa les épaules et frissonna. Tony passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira à lui. Elle lui sourit, le remerciant silencieusement. Ses yeux se perdirent vers le seul rai de lumière et elle soupira.

« Tu crois qu'ils vont nous retrouver avant qu'on ne meurt de froid ? »

« Je vais établir une règle. Pas de pessimisme. »

« Ils vont nous retrouver. » dit-elle fermement, en retenant un sourire.

« Voilà ! Ça, c'est la bonne attitude. »

Ziva ne se retint plus et sourit amusée par son partenaire. Cependant, ses craintes étaient toujours là. Ils avaient peu de chance de voir ce trou en pleine nuit et rien ne leur indiquait que la piste, qu'ils avaient suivie, n'était pas effacée ou brouillée.

« Plus sérieusement… On parle de Gibbs, là. Tu crois que la nuit noire et un trou dans le sol vont l'arrêter ? »

« Non. Mais combien de temps va-t-il mettre ? »

« Peu importe, on tiendra. Il nous a sûrement ordonné mentalement de ne pas mourir. »

« Abby déteint sur toi. » sourit Ziva.

« Pas ma faute, personne d'autre qu'elle n'a voulu venir avec moi aux six dernières soirées après nos enquêtes. Soi-disant tout le monde était occupé. » expliqua Tony en la regardant fixement.

Ziva se mordit la lèvre et attrapa un des sacs. Elle sortit les quelques barres énergétiques qui étaient dedans et lui en tendit certaines. Il les prit en secouant la tête, conscient qu'elle évitait de répondre à sa question implicite : pourquoi as-tu dit non à chaque fois ? Elle soupira, sachant qu'il ne dirait plus rien tant qu'elle n'aurait pas répondu. Le silence ne la gênerait pas, mais le fait qu'il vienne de Tony, oui. Ce n'était pas Tony s'il restait silencieux.

« Je… Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé… »

« Tu voulais être seule ? » offrit Tony, en ouvrant sa seconde barre.

« Je n'étais pas prête à vous faire face, à faire comme si tout était comme avant. A _te_ faire face. »

« Ziva. Regarde-moi. » ordonna-t-il.

Elle soupira et obéit à contrecœur. Ses yeux marron plongèrent dans le vert de ceux de Tony et s'y perdirent. Le regard si intense qu'il lui lançait eut raison d'elle, de tout ce qu'elle avait repoussé désespérément jusqu'à maintenant. Elle s'approcha de Tony et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il répondit immédiatement à son baiser, en mourant d'envie également.

Tout ce qu'ils avaient refoulé faisait surface dans ce baiser passionné, qui leur coupait le souffle et les asphyxiait.

A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent et leurs yeux se perdirent une fois de plus les uns dans les autres, parvenant à se trouver dans la pénombre de la caverne où ils se trouvaient. Les yeux presque noirs de Ziva brûlaient d'un désir trop longtemps réprimé et inassouvi, à l'image de ceux de Tony, qui lui semblaient plus intenses que jamais.

« Et maintenant, es-tu prête ? » souffla-t-il, si bas que le silence n'en fut presque pas brisé selon l'israélienne.

« Plus que jamais. »

Elle allait l'embrasser à nouveau, lorsqu'elle entendit une voix lointaine, qui criait leur prénom. Elle fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête vers l'ouverture au plafond.

« Tony ! Ziva ! »

Elle se leva, reconnaissant la voix de Gibbs, et l'appela à son tour. Tous deux échangèrent un regard et un sourire : ils étaient sauvés. Elle continua à appeler l'agent et, très vite, ils entendirent des pas se rapprocher. Finalement, Gibbs apparut dans l'ouverture, ainsi que McGee et deux hommes, qu'ils supposaient être des sauveteurs.

« Vous allez bien ? »

« Ça va, moi. » dit Ziva. « Tony a une jambe cassée. »

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Gibbs grognait quelque chose d'inaudible. Comme si c'était de sa faute s'il s'était cassé la jambe en tombant. Ce n'était même pas de sa faute s'il était tombé !

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda McGee.

« On est tombés, McGénie. » dit Tony, sarcastique.

« Comment vous avez fait pour ne pas voir le trou ? » l'interrogea-t-il, ne prenant pas la peine de faire attention à son commentaire.

« Il n'y était pas au début. On s'est arrêtés quelques secondes, et après, on est tombés. Le sol s'est littéralement volatilisé sous nos pieds. » expliqua Ziva, mettant un terme à la discussion.

Elle s'approcha de Tony et l'aida à se relever. Leur regard s'accrocha et un sourire apparut sur leurs lèvres, tandis que tous deux se remémoraient la scène qui avait eu lieu quelques instants plus tôt.

« Interdiction de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Nouvelle règle. » murmura Tony.

Ziva hocha la tête. Sautillant, Tony, appuyé sur l'israélienne, vint se placer sous le trou. Les deux hommes avaient descendu une échelle de corde, qu'ils avaient due attacher quelque part au-dessus. Ziva s'y agrippa et commença à grimper, sous les yeux d'un Tony grimaçant : il allait avoir du mal à l'imiter avec une seule jambe…

« Tony. » l'appela Gibbs, le tirant de ses pensées. « Agrippe-toi à l'échelle, on va te tirer en haut. »

L'italien acquiesça et attrapa l'échelle de corde. Il s'y agrippa fermement. Au moment où ils commencèrent à tirer, il vit la pièce tourner dangereusement. Sa migraine revint, soudain, et il se sentit perdre pied. Sa main commença à glisser tandis qu'il partait sur le côté. Se concentrant et fermant les yeux, il serra la main, sentant la corde brûler sa peau. Il sentit des mains l'attraper et le tirer, avant de sombrer et de lâcher prise.

* * *

Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip.

Tony reconnaissait ce bruit. Il cligna des paupières, tentant d'ouvrir les yeux, et fut aveuglé par la lumière blanche de la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait. Hôpital. Il détestait les hôpitaux, leurs murs blancs, leur bip incessant et leur sourire hypocrite.

Il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, doucement, laissant le temps à ses pupilles de s'adapter à cette soudaine luminosité. Ses yeux, une fois ouverts, parcoururent la chambre et finirent par se poser sur la personne, endormie et assise sur la chaise à côté de son lit. Il leva la main et effleura sa joue. Ses yeux papillotèrent avant de s'ouvrir pour se poser sur lui. Un sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune femme.

« Hey. »

« Hey. »

Ils se regardèrent, quelques instants, sans prononcer un mot, n'en ayant pas besoin pour se comprendre.

« Es-tu libre ce week-end ? » demanda soudain Tony.

« Je n'ai rien de prévu. » sourit Ziva.

« Me ferez-vous, dans ce cas, l'honneur de partager mon maigre diner d'hôpital pour la Saint-Valentin ? »

« Avec grand plaisir. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice. Cette chute n'était pas aussi négative qu'elle le paraissait aux premiers abords. Ils ne regrettaient pas de s'être arrêtés et d'être tombés…

* * *

**Please, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !**

**AngelShep**


End file.
